


Pool Party

by Yanguii



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: America being America (Hetalia), Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), F/M, One Shot, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanguii/pseuds/Yanguii
Summary: Reader is invited to one of her co-workers many parties and this time she decides to go, when her long time friend, Ivan Braginski (Russia), finds out she's going, he decides to do só as well.
Relationships: Russia (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 53





	Pool Party

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First of all, my first language isn't English so I'm sorry about the many repetitions this work bears. Also because of that there may be grammar or spelling mistakes.  
> Secondly, this was written on mobile on 3a.m. so the formating might be off.  
> And last but not least, this work was not revised or polished yet so it most likely will be edited after a while.
> 
> PS: This is also my first smut fic, please enjoy.

It was a hot day when one of your co-workers and friend decided to throw a pool party after work. The tall handsome man had approached you with his bright blue eyes sparkling and a big smile plastered on his face:  
"So dudette, what do you think of showing up to the pool party on my place, huh? It pretty fucking hot and since I'm always saving everyone I figured I'd be the hero this time too!" Alfred said while passing his hand through his ash blond hair.  
You sighed before answering in a tired tone. "As much as I'd like to go you know I have a lot of-"  
"Oh, come on! You're always burried in work, cut yourself a break! You know the boss won't even notice if you don't turn your reports in time just once...maybe." The man said, this time in a somewhat annoyed way, although there was something else in his eyes, was that maybe anticipation?  
"Jones, you know that's not true. Mr. Beilschmidt is very strict with everyone who works in his department and I don't want to be reprimanded." As much as you wanted to give yourself a break and have a fun evening with your colleagues and friends, it wasn't that easy. You were the one responsible for archiving and reporting about every single client or potential investors the company had and they weren't few, which resulted in almost no free time as well as being overworked to hell and ba-  
Your train of thoughts was, unsurprisingly interrupted by the male. "Please dudette, pleeeease? Just this once, everyone else is going too!" And there they were, the puppy dog eyes this boy always used to get whatever he wanted, as loud and childish as he was, he was still able to charm anyone into his desires. But you had to say no and wouldn't let him fool you, not this time, not when he looked so adorable with his whiny voice and big eyes and-  
"Yes, but don't get used to it." Shit.  
He looked like a kid who just got a load of candy when he heard your answer, you thought he'd start bouncing around for a minute there but he settled on just saying. "YES! See you at 6 p.m., you know where I live!" He set off as soon as he was done with freaking out over your confirmed presence on the party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You got out of work at 4 p.m., bringing a fuck ton of work to be completed over the weekend, since you were pretty much done for already. One day Alfred would be the death of you. It was time to go home and start getting ready to go to that stupid gathering but first you needed to grab a bite to eat at the coffee shop near your adress, maybe a cranberry muffin and a latte would be enough since you were sure there would be a good amount of snacks at Alfred's.  
Once you had gobbled down your food and drank your latte, you walked to your place. First things first, you chose your best swimsuit, a cute and multicolored one, and a light yellow dress meant to be used over it. Next was a change of clothes for when you get tired of the pool and, finally, a towel for drying. It was now around 5, so you decided you'd catch up on some work, not forgetting to set an alarm to go off once the colck reached 5:45.  
The familiar and irritating music blasting off your phone signaled it was time to go, so you did. You drove to your colleague's house, arriving there almost exactly at 6, you decided to wait a few minutes on the car before ringing the doorbell, the ideia of being the first to get there made you anxious. You only moved on when you saw that a really tall man with beige-blond hair and was that heavy winter gear? If it was, you were sure it was Ivan who entered the building. You got out of the car and slowly made your way to the door and pressing the button on the side of the door.  
Not even two minutes passed when the host opened it, with a huge smile that seemed to get even bigger when he noticed who it was. "(Y/N), you really came! That's like a miracle! Come on in already, I'll show you to the backyard! Mattie, Kiku and Ludwig are already here...Oh, and Ivan too."  
"Wait what? Mr. Beilschmidt came too?" No need to say you were surprised, really surprised.  
"I invited everyone else, so I thought it'd be a good ideia to go all the way! I'll tell you how I convinced him to come later, now let's get going!" He said the last part with a wink, ripping a stiffled laugh of you with his mannerisms.  
Following him proved to be an easy task, the pool and the backyard were on a direct line from the front door to the big glass doors the house had to it. It was clear from the bits of the house you could see that this was, indees, a wealthy place. Almost as soon as you were making your way to the others, the doorbell was heard again and the boy had to go welcome the next guest, leaving you on your own to meet the others.  
"Umm...Hey guys" You said, shily.  
The first to respond was Ludwig, saying a simple "Hello" and going back to talking with Kiku, which responded second:  
"Good evening (L/N)-san, would you like something to drink?" You knew he was extremely polite from work but you didn't expect him to be as formal as when he was on duty.  
Last came the shy response of Alfred's younger brother. "H-hello, if you need to change there's a washroom right there." Matthew pointed to a small house with the same glass doors the entrance to the backyard had as well as a few chairs, a table and a barbecue grill inside. "O-oh but you'll have to wait...Ivan is in there." After refusing his offer you simply took your dress off, you already had your swimsuit under it anyways. More of you (S/C) skin than you used to was exposed now, but you didn't really mind, all you wanted was that sweet sweet cold pool water, and you were not gonna wait any longer.  
After a few minutes swimming around and having the pool all for yourself, more of the pary guests arrived and slowly filled the pool. You were having so much fun talking with Matthew and Kiku and messing around with Alfred that you barely even noticed your friend, Ivan watching from one of the corners of the pool.  
He wasn't one for parties, he almost never went to any buy he had overheard from Jones that she was coming and that was enough to make his imagination go wild, how would she look on a swimsuit? What kind of swimsuit would she wear? Would she look as good as she did in a skirt? Now he could answer that no, you would look even better. Even after he had those questions answered he couldn't help but stare at her, the way she smiled and laughed...the way her hips swayed when she walked to the snacks table and the way what she was wearing hugged her curves just right, revealing a lot of skin but still leaving a lot to his imagination. He thanked God that he hadn't come in swim trunks.  
"(Y/N) I think Ivan is checking you out!" You heard the cheerful voice whisper-yell to you. Alfred really didn't know how to be quiet.  
"Oh, shut up Alfred. I bet he's just lonely 'cause all you dumbasses are scared of him!" You said half joking.  
"I'm not scared of him! I'm not scared of anything!" God sometimes you didn't know how this guy was able to have a job when he acted like a child.  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say..." You said as you entered the pool again, going trailing a beeline to the corner the giant man was stationed at.  
"Hello Ivan! Do you need anything? You seem kinda lonely there..." You said as you approached.  
"Da, I've been feeling left alone for a little while. No one ever comes to talk to me, except for you." He said somewhat melancholic.  
"I'm sorry about that...what do you say I keep you company for a while, huh?" You felt bad you had neglected him for the time you had been going around and talking to your other co-workers.  
"I'd like that." His exquisite violet eyes had a foreign glint to them, one that you couldn't really place your finger on.  
With that few words, he turned you around, back facing him, and hugged you. That action was not uncommon, he would do this to his sister and, you assumed, to any close friend of his. What was uncommon, however, was the thing prodding at your lower back. Was he hard? No it couldn't-  
He lowered his head, bringing his nose to your neck's side and letting hus lips touch your shoulder. He whispered as he pressed himself harder on you:  
"I want you, Sunflower."  
You could feel the heat pooling between your legs, you were sure if it wasn't for the water lessening your weight, they'd be shaking already. What could you respond to that? Ivan was a handsome man and you definetly had fantasized of something of the likes happening but now you were in public, on a pool, with people who all worked with and knew you two. So the logic thing to do was say no, you voiced your worries instead:  
"There're people here, they'll see us..."  
His arms tightened around you at your response and he burried his face deeper on your neck. "Nyet, they are busy and they are too scared to even get near me."  
The sentence came out soft, almost inaudible, it was clear the truth of it pained him. You were going to ask if he was okay, in the mean time, as if sensing what you were going to say, he started to work small kisses on your neck and shoulder, distracting you from your thoughts. You sighed tenderly, tilting your head to the side and giving the man better acces to do whatever he wanted to your neck, taking your action as a sign of approval, he was now making an even better use of his mouth, nibbling and licking on it. His miniatrations were taking small stiffled sounds off the back of your throat and not only that, you were getting hot all over now, wondering how his lips would feel on your slit and how you wanted to feel him inside you now.  
He stopped his flurry of kisses, what made you look up in frustration, his beautiful violet round eyes met with yours, his smile ever present now a smirk. "Try not to make too much noise, da?"  
You felt one of his hands leave its place on your belly and travel behind you, soon you felt Ivan's touch on your clothed pussy, two of his fingers tracing it through the fabric. You bucked your hips against his fingers, on a fruitless attempt of obtaining more friction, noticing your impatience, he pushed the lower part of your swimsuit to the right and inserting one of his thick digits. You gasped at the sudden intrusion but no one seemed to notice the sound you had let escape. Soon the finger inside you started moving on a come-hither way, which felt good but not nearly enough to bring you to climax. Then there was a second and a third one inside you, moving in sync with each other, you were really struggling to not make a sound by now.  
"You look so good squirming like that, Sunflower. It makes me want to have you like that for hours, but we don't have the time now, da?" The man said, drakly. You were almost sure that was some kind of weird threat, so why did it sound so good?  
You whimpered when you felt his fingers leaving you, however you shuddered in ecxitment when you felt the tip of his lenght prodding at your entrance, his only words before completely entering you being "Quiet now." Your mouth opened on a silent scream as he sheathed himself completely inside your cunt, his cock was stretching you in all the right ways and places. After a minute or two without moving, he started to thrust in and out of you in a slow pace, he yet again burried his face on your shoulder, seemig overwhelmed by the feeling of what was happening.  
You wished he'd build up the pace, that he'd go harder and deeper, but you knew he couldn't, not without someone noticing. So you settled for the slow and sweet rythim he had stablished, building your orgasms slowly but surely, you could already feel a knot forming on your stomach. Now his hand was leaving it's original place again, this time ending up on your clit, rubbing small lazy circles on and around it, Ivan somehow knew how to undo you completely.  
You were losing yourself on him, the awarness of others around you fading, it felt too good to focus on anything else. Your hazy mind now completely filled with thoughts of how every touch and every thrust from the man burried inside you felt. Neither of you knew how long your moment was by the time you reached your orgasm, your insides twitching around his cock. He kept thrusting even after your high had passed, even if you felt a slight bit of discomfort due to overstimulation you still let him keep going until he spilled his seed inside you, putting your swimsuit back in place as soon as he did so.  
He lifted his face from you and turned you around to face him now, his childish smile back where it always was. "You were good, Sunflower." He said with a closed eye smile, his proeminent nose making his expression all the cuter.  
"Thank you, Ivan. Y-you were good too..." You said in a breathless way.  
"Now, Sunflower, you are one with me, da?"


End file.
